


City of the dead

by Laughingvirus



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Demon AU, Demon!Seungmin, M/M, Vampire AU, Vampire!Chan - Freeform, Vampire!Felix, the others are mentioned - Freeform, vampire!changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughingvirus/pseuds/Laughingvirus
Summary: It seems like your little fledgling wandered a bit too far, Chan.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 21
Kudos: 186





	City of the dead

The sun was setting outside the large window to Chan’s office. The heavy, dark red curtains were drawn but the light still managed to push through the few cracks. The room was silent but he had paused his work, looking up from his papers to stare at the door.

He could hear the footsteps.

Even before the door was pushed over, Chan could sense the distress from Changbin who was approaching. He could hear his heart, the heartbeats erratic and quick. Changbin was stressed and unfed.

Chan turned to the papers on his desk, quickly gathering them together in a neat pile and placed them in one of the drawers. He leaned back in his chair, the chair tilting back a little with his weight shifting and he rested his chin on his hand, red eyes fixed at the door.

He didn’t flinch when the door was slammed open.

Changbin stormed inside, his eyes wild and he looked overall disheveled. Distress was rolling off him in waves and his breathing was heavy. He looked Chan over quickly, his frown deepened.

“Felix is missing,” Changbin hissed before Chan could say anything. Changbin’s shoulders slumped and he sighed, defeated look washing over his face.

“How do you know he’s missing and not just out hunting?” Chan asked, standing up from the plush office chair. He rested his hands against the cool, dark oak desk, his fingers drumming against the surface as he waited for a reply.

Changbin let out a low snarl as his face twisting in angry grimace and he pulled out a wrinkled piece of paper out of his pocket. His fingers were trembling as he unfolded it and held it out to Chan.

“That fuckin’ demon has him,” he said, his voice strained as if he was barely able to keep himself from losing it. Chan could feel Changbin's self control grow weaker and weaker by the second. "That demon _took_ him."

"Changbin, calm _down_ ," Chan said, his voice cold as he spoke. Worry was beginning to well up inside of him, but Changbin didn't need to see Chan worried as well. He took the note from Changbin, trying his best to keep calm and not let his emotions get the best of him. He observed Changbin for a second, studying his every move. Changbin was tense, on alert and seemed to twitch at any movement. Chan took a deep breath and turned to the little note.

_It seems like your little fledgling wandered a bit too far, Chan. Please come and get him before something happens._

Chan inhaled sharply.

“Do you know who this is?” Changbin asked when Chan placed the note down at his desk. Chan didn’t look up at him, he just kept staring at the note.

He recognized the handwriting.

“I may know, yes,” Chan finally said, his red eyes meeting Changbin’s.

With inhuman speed, Changbin reached out to grab Chan’s collar and pull him closer to him. He stared at Chan, his red eyes burning.

“Then tell me why the fuck they have Felix,” he hissed, a snarl rumbling in his chest. "Why did they take Felix and who the fuck are they?"

The two of them stared at each other as the tension between them continued to rise. Changbin’s heartbeat was continuing to race, pounding unevenly and filling the room. This was getting out of hand. He could feel Changbin's worry starting to bleed through the link and influence the other vampires in the house. He needed to calm Changbin down before the whole house exploded.

Chan wrapped his hands around Changbin’s wrists, pulling his hands away from his collar. Changbin continued to glare, but he didn’t protest. He couldn’t protest against his coven leader.

“I’ll go and find Felix,” Chan said, attempting to appear calm and collected. He could feel panic and worry creep up on him but he wasn’t about to let Changbin know. Changbin was worried enough. “Go and get some blood in your system,” he continued with a dismissive wave of his hand.

“But-”

“Leave, Changbin,” Chan ordered and Changbin’s body tensed up. Chan sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I’m sor-”

“I’ll leave,” Changbin said with a short nod. His Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed and his shoulders slumped. He spun around on his heel and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Chan shook his head to himself. He made a mental note to apologize to Changbin later. He hated the blood link between them just as much as his fledglings did. While it gave him the ability to sense their presence, it also enabled him to order them around. That was the nature of the vampire. They fed on the blood of humans and created servants.

To him, his fledglings were never servants. They were all dear to him and if he had had the choice, he would have never turned them. But he was once weak at heart and couldn’t bear the thought of innocent young people losing their lives. He had wanted to give them a second chance.

None of his fledglings were mad at him for turning them (they just hated the blood link, for a good reason), Chan was angry at himself for turning them. He detested this life and wanted nothing but to put an end to his suffering. But he had brought more people, innocent people, into this life and he had a responsibility.

He had to protect them.

With a heavy sigh, he straightened his back and headed towards the door. The house was silent, but he Chan could both sense and hear all his remaining five fledglings.

Changbin was in the kitchen, his heartbeat still erratic his it was starting to slow down a little. Jisung was with him, his heartbeat even but quick. Hyunjin and Minho were at the ground floor, both heartbeats calm and even. Jeongin was at the library, his heartbeat fast but even. Chan could feel the distress from all of them and it caused his own worry to spike.

He moved quickly through the dark hallways of their house, towards the front door.

The streets outside were cold and wet, the last bits of sunlight reflecting in the puddles. As he stepped outside, he closed his eyes and attempted to shift his focus. The link to his other five fledglings faded a little, despite them still being in the house right next to him. But he shifted his focus to Felix, carefully threading through the weave like network.

It was as if a tidal wave of fear washed over him as he established the direct link with Felix. He could feel Felix’s every emotion in that moment and his most prominent emotion was fear.

Chan clenched his jaw, his hands curling into fists but he kept his eyes closed to keep the connection. He felt like he was at short of breath. Something was burning his wrists. Felix pulled at his bindings a little, attempting to rid himself of the pain but whimpered as the pain of what seemed to be silver chains burned his already raw skin.

He opened his eyes again, feeling the pain and fear being pushed to the back of his mind. It was still there, present and he was so aware of it, but it wasn’t like he was experiencing it himself anymore.

The blood link was tugging at his heart and he began to walk down the dark city streets. It was during times like this when Chan wished that he could talk to his fledglings through the blood link. But that was something reserved for The Bond, rather than just the simple blood link.

Chan swallowed hard, biting back a cry of pain as Felix’s pain suddenly became overwhelming even for him. It pushed back to the front of his mind, his skin burning and chest tight. Chan had to stop walking for a moment, attempting to catch his breath. As Felix’s emotions and sensations became his, he could feel the ghosting of claws along his jaw.

Mumbles filled his head. Someone was talking to Felix. Chan wasn’t able to make out any words, nor could he hear the voice clear enough to confirm his suspicions.

The sensation and emotions faded again, remaining like a dull pulse through Chan’s body as he continued down the street.

The closer he got to the city core, the more the streets began to divide into smaller pathways that twisted and turned through narrow alleyways. Chan continued to move at a quick pace, hyperaware of the tug of the blood link as well as the pulse of Felix’s emotions.

There should be a spike and Felix should be able to sense Chan when Chan was close enough.

Dread was starting to build up on Chan’s gut and his stomach twisted when Felix’s emotions stepped to the forefront again, pushing Chan’s own emotions to the side. Chan immediately halted, freezing in place and he held his breath. The alleyway was empty, silent and it looked like no one had been there for weeks.

Except for the metal door leading down to a basement.

Chan let his red eyes wander over the door, over the torn lock and chain. He scoffed. Whoever had kidnapped Felix hadn’t done a very good job in attempting to hide their tracks. His muscles were trembling, stress and anger having built up and he was unable to keep it at bay for much longer. He almost ripped the door off the hinges as he opened it and he had to pause. He took a deep breath, pushing his emotions down.

The stairs down to the basement were dark with a little light shining at the bottom. His heavy boots echoed against the stone floor as he walked into the only room in the basement. He could feel Felix’s distress through the bond.

“Chan!” Felix cried out as Chan stopped in the doorway.

The room was dimly lit by only a weak lantern as well as the fluorescent lamp in the ceiling. The room was sparse, broken pieces of furniture shoved away from the middle of the room where the only intact chair stood. And on the fragile looking chair, was Felix. His hands were bound behind his back and he stared at Chan with wide, glossy eyes. His red hair was a mess and his cheeks stained with tears.

Fear was rolling off him in waves but it seemed to dull off when Chan appeared in the doorway.

Before Chan could say anything, the temperature in the room seemed to drop. The lights dimmed even further, leaving Felix in the only light that the ceiling lamp could provide. Chan didn’t flinch, didn’t move a muscle to show any emotions. He kept a blank face, eyes staring blankly at Felix. Felix looked confused and Chan could feel the all the different emotions that went through Felix. He was terrified but also confused and that seemed to spur the fear on even more.

A blackened hand reached out from the shadows, fingers slender and nails sharp like claws. Felix yelped when the hand grabbed onto his face, whimpering when the claws began to dig through his skin. Chan’s heart sank and he swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the lump in his throat. He had known. But how he wished he had been wrong.

“Hello, Chan,” Seungmin purred, leaning forward to whisper the words in Felix’s ear. Chan could hear them as if Seungmin had spoken right to him. Felix looked terrified, his whole body trembling as he stared at Chan with wide, red eyes. His heartbeat was quick but even, as if he had been fed.

“Seungmin,” Chan said, heavy sigh falling from his lips and he shook his head. “This was quite the show,” he continued and Seungmin hummed, his lips just brushing over the shell of Felix’s ear. “Would you mind letting my fledgling go now?”

“I guess it is time to let you go, Felix,” Seungmin said, stroking his fingers over Felix’s jaw. He still wasn’t looking at Chan, his eyes flickering around but avoiding Chan’s gaze. Felix let out another whimper as Seungmin pulled back into the shadows.

There was a moment of silence before Felix suddenly jerked his hands forward, wrists free from the silver chains. With his hands unbound, Felix bolted out of the chair and into Chan’s arms, hands immediately grabbing onto Chan’s jacket and he pressed his nose into Chan’s neck.

“How do you know him?” Felix whispered, his lips just ghosting over Chan’s cold skin. He was trembling in Chan’s hold. “He fed me,” he continued and Chan hummed, wrapping his arms around Felix. He stroked Felix’s back in an attempt to sooth him and calm him down a little.

Seungmin was still around, lurking in the shadows of the basement.

“Go home, Felix,”Chan said, loosening his grip of Felix. Felix pulled back, confusion written all over his face as he looked at Chan. He tilted his head a little, brows furrowed. Chan brushed some of his hair away from his forehead and offered him a small smile. “I have to remain here,” he said, taking Felix’s face in both his hands. He leaned closer to press a kiss on Felix’s forehead.

“Will you be alright?” Felix asked, eyes flickering back towards the shadows where Seungmin had disappeared.

“I’ll be alright,” Chan said, caressing Felix’s cheekbone with his thumb. “Changbin is about to tear the house down. Would you do me a favor and go calm him down?”

Felix nodded, swallowing hard before he pulled out of Chan’s grasp completely. He began to move towards the exit, eyes fixed on Chan. He paused in the doorway, just before he was about to disappear up the stairs.

“Go, Felix,” Chan said, authority starting to bleed into his voice and Felix nodded, lips pressed together in a thin line.

Then he disappeared up the stairs, leaving Chan alone with Seungmin.

“That’s rich of you,” Chan said as he turned back towards the shadows. Seungmin was still hiding in there. Chan could feel his presence. “What did you gain of snatching my fledgling from me and hiding him in a basement?”

“I got you to come to me,” Seungmin hissed, stepping out of the shadows fully. The light in the ceiling flickered for a second but it gave Chan enough light to make out Seungmin’s features.

His hair was sandy blond, a change from the last time Chan had seen him. His eyes were dark, the black iris large but slowly shrinking down to resemble a human iris. He was wearing a suit jacket with a white undershirt, the collar high and fitted snugly around his neck.

He was still avoiding Chan’s gaze, looking everywhere except directly in Chan’s eyes.

“What do you want Seungmin?” Chan asked, jaw clenched and he took a deep breath, trying to push down the anger that was rising in his chest. “How did you find me?”

“We need to talk,” Seungmin said, voice tight and he sighed, running a hand through his hair. “You and your little coven should try and hide better.” He shook his head, a laugh slipping past his lips. “I’d just like to say that it’s funny how you of all vampires ended up as a coven leader.”

“What do you mean?” Chan crossed his arms, digging his nails into his arm in an attempt to calm himself.

“What I mean is that you’re being sloppy, Chan,” Seungmin deadpanned. “Your whereabouts are clear as day.”

“Enough with the guessing game, Seungmin,” Chan hissed and he could hear Seungmin inhale sharply. Chan swallowed hard, stomach churning before speaking again. “Look at me.”

“Chan-” Seungmin began, protesting but Chan’s anger was starting to reach a boiling point.

“Look at me,” he demanded, no longer caring about the consequences of his request.

Seungmin didn’t say anything, he just snapped his eyes up from the floor to meet Chan’s gaze dead on. That was the ignition that was needed for Chan’s anger to explode.

Without a warning, Chan rushed up to Seungmin and before he could react, Chan had grabbed him and threw him into the closest wall.

There was a loud crack in the stone as Seungmin’s back collided with it.

“How dare you come back here?” Chan snarled, his whole body trembling with anger. He could feel the familiar feeling of the bond in his chest. It was as if it was mending again.

Chan hated that.

Rubble and parts of the wall fell to the floor as Seungmin took a step away, calmly dusting himself off. He didn’t look affected by it at all.

“How dare you lay your hands on my fledgling?” he continued. The snarl that was building up in his chest didn’t even have time to leave his lips before Seungmin slammed him into the ground, knocking the air out of his lungs for a second.

“So what?” Seungmin hissed, his hand against Chan’s throat as he held him down to the cold stone floor. He leaned closer. “Why do you care about them so much? I didn’t think you had the ability to care for anyone but yourself.” He chuckled. “You certainly didn’t seem to mind when you left.”

Chan struggled under Seungmin’s tight grasp for a second before managing to pull his legs up and kick Seungmin in the chest with enough force for Seungmin to hit the low ceiling in the basement.

The lamp that hung from the ceiling flickered and began to sway at the impact.

Seungmin landed on his feet, his stance low and eyes now completely black as Chan scrambled back up on his feet.

Anger was pulsing through him but he could also feel the familiar pull of the bond. He was drawn to Seungmin and that made him even angrier.

“I created them, they’re my responsibility,” Chan said, voice almost getting stuck in his throat due to how angry he was. “I have nothing else in this pitiful life.”

In a flash, Chan was pinned up against the wall, Seungmin’s face just inches away from his. He could see the pure rage all over Seungmin’s face and he pushed Chan firmer against the wall.

“Nothing?” Seungmin hissed, moving his hand from Chan’s shirt to his throat. His sharp claws dug into Chan’s skin and Chen clenched his jaw, refusing to make a sound. “Am I nothing to you?”

“You’re the worst thing that ever happened to me,” Chan snapped, pushing Seungmin away from him. As he did, he could feel Seungmin’s claws rip at his neck, tearing the skin. “Why did you even bother to come and see me?”

“You’re mine,” Seungmin said.

“Fuck you, Seungmin.”

“You’re mine as much as I am yours,” Seungmin said, lowering his stance a little. His eyes were fixed at Chan. “You cannot deny the fact that we’re bonded, Chan.”

“I’ve been fine without you,” Chan said, lunging towards Seungmin.

However, Seungmin moved too fast for him to react and with a punch, he sent Chan into the wall again. As his fist collided with his face, Chan could feel something crack. He pushed himself up on his feet, parts of the wall falling to the floor.

A hand grabbed his collar and yanked at it, all but yanking Chan up on his feet. He glared at Seungmin, feeling his face slowly repairing itself. Seungmin held onto Chan’s jacket with one hand, the other one around Chan’s neck and limiting his airflow.

“I was doing fine without you,” Chan choked, his voice smaller this time and he could feel the anger starting to bleed out into the sand. He grabbed a hold of Seungmin’s jacket, his grip tight as he just stared into Seungmin’s eyes. The black was starting to retreat, his pupils returning to a normal size. “The bond was fading. I was almost alone,” he continued and Seungmin narrowed his eyes.

“You have six fledglings,” he said, leaning closer to Chan’s face. “You can’t leave them alone. As you said, you have a responsibility.”

While Chan’s breathing was harsh and quick, Seungmin’s were calm. It was as if this had been easy for him.

Chan swallowed hard, clenching his jaw.

“What’s the matter?” Seungmin asked, his breath ghosting over Chan’s lips. Chan’s skin prickled, his stomach swooping and the long dead butterfly in his chest seemed to flutter back to life.

“I have nothing to tell you,” Chan said, cursing himself as his voice wavered. Why was he so weak in front of Seungmin? He swallowed hard as Seungmin’s grip around his throat loosened. “Just kill me off, it would be the better option for us.”

“I know that over two-hundred years have passed, but you should remember what I told you about the bond,” Seungmin said, leaning back a little and he stroked the back of his fingers over Chan’s cheek. Chan didn’t miss the short moment of sadness that washed over his face when Chan pulled his face away from his touch.

Seungmin took a step back, defeated sigh falling from his lips and he ran a hand through his hair. He looked Chan over, shoulders slumped.

“I can’t kill you,” he said, his irises now back to a normal size and he shook his head. “It will hurt me too much.”

A pause.

“Were you trying to wait for the bond to fade?” Seungmin asked, tilting his head a little to get a good look of Chan’s face.

Chan averted his eyes.

“Just fucking leave, Seungmin,” he snapped, turning his gaze back to Seungmin. “I don’t want you in my life.”

“We both know that is a lie,” Seungmin said, the gentle tone in his voice quickly fading and he grabbed onto Chan’s face. “For how long have you yearned for my touch? How often to you lay awake, thinking of me?”

“Never,” Chan spat, knowing fully well that he was lying through his teeth. “You don’t get it, do you?” he asked, grin stretching on his lips when Seungmin narrowed his eyes. “I replaced you Seungmin. I have six fledglings who are more than enough to fill whatever tiny hole you left behind.”

Chan let out a groan as Seungmin pulled him forward and then slammed his back into the wall again.

“You don’t mean that,” Seungmin snarled, his irises beginning to stretch and become bigger.

“I haven’t missed you a bit, Seungminnie,” Chan taunted.

It almost hurt to say those words and Chan cursed himself. He cursed himself for his feelings, for their fucking bond. He had thought it had faded, he had lost the connection to Seungmin almost completely.

Yet here he was. In front of Seungmin, almost two-hundred years after leaving Seungmin alone in the middle of a burning village, with his heart yearning for his touch.

Seungmin remained quiet, his black irises big but they had paused their growth. He ran a hand up Chan’s arm, his touch unexpectedly soft and gentle. It sparked something under Chan’s skin, leaving goosebumps behind.

“I think about you every night,” Seungmin whispered, voice soft and eyes averted.

Chan’s chest tightened and he inhaled sharply. He tried to get out of Seungmin’s grasp but it was impossible. Despite only holding onto him with one hand, Seungmin had him trapped between himself and the wall.

“It’s been two-hundred years,” Chan pointed out, swallowing hard. He tried to keep the facade, pretending like he wasn’t about to crack.

“And yet, I thought about you every night,” Seungmin said, grabbing a hold of Chan’s face, keeping it still. His black eyes studied Chan’s face, flickering down to his lips.

Neither of them said anything, they kept looking at each other.

Chan cursed himself when he let his gaze flicker down to Seungmin’s lips.

“I hate you,” he whispered through gritted teeth but his words had no bite in them.

“You say that,” Seungmin replied, his breath now ghosting over Chan’s lips. Chan’s chest tightened, his heart fluttering. “But I know you don’t hate me, Chan.”

He pressed his lips against Chan’s.

Warmth blossomed in Chan’s chest and he found himself melting against Seungmin. Seungmin’s lips were soft, gentle as they moved against Chan’s lips and coaxed him to follow. Chan let out a snarl but he still complied, moving his lips against Seungmin’s and his hands grasped onto the front of Seungmin’s shirt. He yanked him closer so Seungmin pressed up against him.

“I wanted the bond gone,” Chan hissed angrily, his lips brushing against Seungmin’s. “You know I want it gone.”

“I do,” Seungmin replied, his voice just a low hum and he pressed a short kiss on Chan’s lips before leaning back. He studied Chan’s face again, placing a hand on Chan’s cheek and he stroked his thumb over Chan’s cheekbone.

Chan hated how soft his eyes were.

“I never wanted the bond broken,” Seungmin said and Chan’s expression soured at his words.

“You should leave, Seungmin,” he snapped, ignoring the way his heart stuttered in his chest as Seungmin brushed a hand up his side. “Give me another two-hundred years to get the bond to fade.”

“I’m not leaving,” Seungmin said, bringing Chan in for another kiss. “We need to settle everything.”

“We don’t need to settle anything,” Chan hissed, but he didn’t protest as Seungmin kissed him. His knees felt weak, like they would give out under him at any second. He took a deep breath, pressing his hands against Seungmin’s chest to push him away. “I don’t need you in my life anymore. I thought I made that clear.”

Seungmin looked at him for a long time, his gaze cold and eyes sharp.

“Why did you leave me in the first place?” he asked, tilting his head a little as his tongue darted out to lick his lips.

“I-” Chan paused, taking a deep breath.

“You can’t tell me it’s because you didn’t love me,” Seungmin said, brushing the back of his hand over Chan’s cheek. Chan suddenly felt like a mortal again. He remembered feeling all nervous and excited around Seungmin; so in love that he was willing to do anything to stay with Seungmin. He swallowed hard as Seungmin spoke again. “I made you immortal.”

“I didn’t want this,” Chan whispered and Seungmin hummed. “I didn’t know I’d-”

“Become a bloodthirsty monster?” Seungmin asked, voicing Chan’s thoughts. “I didn’t know either. I did what I could, but this is how it turned out. I can’t reverse it.”

Chan clenched his jaw.

“I think you’ve done well,” Seungmin continued, voice softening. “You never had any major accidents and have managed to keep a low profile. And you even managed to raise a couple of fledglings, without any accidents there.”

“How do you know that?” Chan asked, narrowing his eyes.

“I created you, Chan,” Seungmin said, amusement clear in his voice. “Don’t think I didn’t check up on you every now and then,” he continued, leaning closer.

“Why?”

“Because I still love you,” Seungmin whispered, gently cradling Chan’s face in his hands. “I love you with everything that I am. And while so many years have passed, I’ve never stopped loving you. I want to return to you, and while you may hate what you have become I…” He trailed off, now so close that his nose was brushing against Chan’s. “I want to help you to make the most of it. Immortality has a price. I have to pay for it as well, but please.” He paused, almost sounding choked up for a second. Looked up from Seungmin’s lips to meet his glossy eyes. “Please let me stay.”

“I-” Chan took a deep breath. He felt conflicted. He knew that the longer Seungmin stayed, the harder the bond would be to break. “I don’t want you to hurt,” he finally said.

Seungmin let out a soft chuckle.

“And I don’t want you to die,” he whispered, pressing his lips against Chan’s. Chan didn’t protest. “If my bond is the only thing that is keeping you from ending your existence, I will continue to re-establish it.”

Chan inhaled sharply.

“As I said, you have six fledglings too,” he continued, brushing some of Chan’s hair away from his forehead. “You can’t leave them.”

Chan looked at Seungmin for a long time, his heart clenching painfully in his chest. He didn’t want to admit it, but he had missed Seungmin. They had been bonded, from the moment Seungmin had gifted Chan with immortality. And how much it pained Chan to live as a parasite among humans, he could not bring himself to end his existence; as it would bring Seungmin too much pain through the bond.

And Seungmin was right, he could not leave his fledglings alone. As he had said, they were his responsibility. He could not abandon them.

“You’re doing great,” Seungmin said, breaking Chan out of his thoughts and he stroked Chan’s cheekbone with his thumb. Chan exhaled loudly and Seungmin leaned down, pressing his lips against Chan’s neck.

Chan swallowed hard as Seungmin placed small kisses on his cold skin. Seungmin’s lips were so warm. He felt so alive against Chan’s dead body.

“You should bring me back to your house and introduce me,” Seungmin murmured, placing one last kiss on Chan’s neck before pulling back to look at Chan. “I think I need to apologize to Felix and…” He trailed off, eyes flickering to the ceiling as he thought for a moment. “Who was so upset about Felix’s disappearance?”

“Changbin?”

“Ah yes, Changbin,” Seungmin said, nodding to himself. “I believe I have to apologize to him as well.”

“Yes,” Chan said, giving Seungmin a blank stare. “He was quite upset.”

“I can imagine,” Seungmin hummed, brushing his hand over Chan’s cheek again and a small smile stretched on his lips. “Let’s just finish up here and go back then.”

Chan furrowed his brows.

“I can hear your heart,” Seungmin said, cocking an eyebrow as he placed his hand on Chan’s chest. “It’s irregular.”

“I’m sorry you kidnapped my fledgling and didn’t give me time to properly feed,” Chan replied, furrowing his brows as Seungmin just laughed at him. Then he tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck to Chan. “You can’t be serious.”

“Oh believe me, my love, I’m quite serious,” Seungmin said, amusement so clear in his voice it almost made Chan annoyed. Almost. Right now he was trying to not show how giddy it made him feel. He didn’t know how to handle all the emotions he’d been trying to hard to forget about. “Come on. Your fledglings are going to storm the city and turn it upside down in order to find you unless you get back to them soon.”

Chan sighed, because Seungmin was right.

He could feel the unease through the link, and he should really hurry up because they were getting antsy.

“I don’t like this,” he said as he leaned closer. He pressed his lips against Seungmin’s neck, taking a deep breath and the familiar scent of Seungmin filled his nostrils. He smelled like the forest after rain, with the slightest bit of sulfur underneath.

“I know you don’t,” Seungmin said, his fingers tangling in Chan’s curls.

Chan opened his mouth, his fangs grazing Seungmin’s skin and he noted how Seungmin’s skin prickled. Then he bit down, sharp teeth breaking the skin and the familiar, warm and metallic taste of blood filled his mouth.

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fic I intended to make longer, but I don't really have the time or energy to make a looooong fic out of it so this will have to do for now ;v; maybe i'll continue it one day!
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading this mess of a fic ;v; I hope you liked it!
> 
> You can find me on twitter @pinkpunchmango


End file.
